


nobody else needs to know where we might go

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, you should know there's no sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was by and far not Stiles’ first time going to an alpha/omega agency. It wasn’t uncommon, actually was very common, for omegas and alphas to go to agencies to be matched up to alphas and omegas for heats and ruts. So after his first heat at sixteen, Stiles had gone to the agency one town over from Beacon Hills (because Beacon Hills, although a lot of things, was not big enough to support an agency of its own) and had gone through his next three heats with Jordan Parrish. Then, he’d gone to a different agency when he’d gone to college, and over the course of the next four years (and eight heats), had three different alpha partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody else needs to know where we might go

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want more info on A/B/O dynamics in this ‘verse, check the endnotes.
> 
> title from "Red Lights" by Tiësto.

“Scott, I don’t need you to tag along. I am twenty two years old, I can go to the agency by myself,” Stiles said again, rolling his eyes as Scott continued to stare at him with earnest eyes.

“At least take Lydia with you, now that she and Jackson aren’t together anymore she’ll need to apply for someone to go through her ruts with her,” Scott replied, putting on his “I’m begging here” face. He’d been protective even before being bit by the rogue Alpha when he was seventeen, but after, he’d gotten even worse, and then after becoming a True Alpha even _more so_ , especially over Stiles. Because Stiles, sometimes to his chagrin (and other times to his advantage, thank you very much) was an omega.

“You know very well that the chances of them getting back together before her next rut is extremely high,” he responded to that, rolling his eyes, but Scott just gave him a look and then of course he was going to do whatever Scott asked.

“Fine. I’ll ask her. If she’s not free, though, I’m going anyway, because my heat is set to start in just over a month,” he reminded Scott, pulling out his phone to text Lydia.

She, of course, was free, and agreed to go with him, because even though she too figured Jackson would come crawling back before her next rut started in four months, she wanted to sign up just in case. So they met up at a coffee shop down the block from Stiles’ and Scott’s apartment, and went to one of the highest rated agencies in New York City.

It was by and far not Stiles’ first time going to an alpha/omega agency. It wasn’t uncommon, actually was _very_ common, for omegas and alphas to go to agencies to be matched up to alphas and omegas for heats and ruts. So after his first heat at sixteen, Stiles had gone to the agency one town over from Beacon Hills (because Beacon Hills, although a lot of things, was not big enough to support an agency of its own) and had gone through his next three heats with Jordan Parrish. Then, he’d gone to a different agency when he’d gone to college, and over the course of the next four years (and eight heats), had three different alpha partners.

Now he was in New York City, had been for a month, and with his heat coming up in just over a month, it was time to sign up again.

So he’d googled a few different agencies, found that one of the best in the City was taking applications, and was now headed to it with Lydia.

***

He got a call less than a week after applying to the agency, a confirmation that he’d been accepted to be a client, and that they’d also found an alpha for him. Which was, like, ridiculously fast, which Stiles attributed to the fact that they were one of the best in the City.

“We can set up a meeting between the two of you here at the agency within the next week, if you like, so you can see if you’re compatible,” the woman on the phone was telling him. Stiles bit his lip, thinking. He didn’t really have a day job, did a little bit of work at a tiny bookstore, but mostly he was a writer, a fairly successful one thus far, had first been published his freshman year of college, and it had been all uphill from there.

“Anytime the alpha’s good for I’m good for,” he responded, and that was that.

The very next day he got a call that a meeting was set for the next Tuesday at four.

***

To say this alpha was ridiculous was an understatement because this alpha was _so ridiculously attractive_. His name was Derek, he was six years older than Stiles, had lived in the City since college, and Stiles had nailed him for a werewolf within the first ten minutes, had told him as much, and to which Derek responded, with wide eyes, “You know about werewolves?”

“My best friend and roommate is one,” he offered, trying to subtly sniff the air, because although his sense of smell might not be as good as a werewolf’s or an alpha’s, Derek still smelled _incredible_.

“That’s…that’s great, actually,” Derek replied with, smiling with his entire face, and Stiles eyebrows shot up, because _whoa_.

Yeah, he thought with a small grin of his own, he thought they would get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> please forgive me, I had a hard time figuring out how to fit everything I wanted to say in under 1000 words so it might seem a little rushed. I have plans to possibly (probably?) make this into a chaptered fic eventually, so hopefully it'll pan out a lot better. So, because I have plans to continue this 'verse after this 30 days challenge and my other WIP's are finished, here are some basic things you might want to know about the 'verse:
> 
> Betas make up approximately 45% of the population, alphas and omegas make up the other 55% in equal measure. For now just know that omegas go into heat and alphas go into rut twice a year, or every six months, from the time their approximately sixteen or so. Heats and ruts last six or seven days. Heats and ruts go best if an alpha or omega helps the omega or alpha through it, so bigger cities have agencies in which alphas and omegas apply and are given a very thorough background check. They then are matched up with omegas or alphas, have a meeting where they see if they match up well enough, and decide if they want to be each other's rut/heat partner. The agencies also have heat/rut rooms which can be rented out for the week in case one or both individuals aren't comfortable going to the other's home. This is, of course, not the only route; one can find a heat/rut partner on their own, which can be a partner, and others take suppressants, but suppressants can only suppress one heat/rut a year, leaving them to experience on per year instead of two. Then there's the self-sex route, which is fairly common as well, for those who don't want to have sex with another individual during this time. But as this is set in a society where sex is not frowned upon, at least during ruts/heats, people usually don't feel the need to go the self-sex route. 
> 
> Yeah. Hopefully this'll become a chaptered fic within the next month or so, so we'll see.


End file.
